Tale of the Mighty Knights
Tale of the Mighty Knights is a double-length episode of The Backyardigans from season two. Characters Present *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Austin *Dragon (debut) *Royal Horses *Narrator Summary Knights Uniqua and Tyrone attempt to guard King Pablo's precious egg, but it rolls away. The knights may have to go through the Grabbing Goblin and the Flighty Fairy to get it back! Full Recap A narrator tells the viewer that Uniqua and Tyrone are outside in the backyard. Tyrone and Uniqua explain to the viewer that they are knights and sing the song We're Knights. The backyard transforms into a medieval land. In the distance, a castle appears. Uniqua and Tyrone explain that it is King Pablo's castle. The duo walk to King Pablo's castle. They enter the castle and greet the king politely. The king tells them that he has a very important task for them to complete. He starts to sing the song A Challenge. After a lot of hesitation, Pablo agrees to tell them that their challenge is to guard his egg while he buys a new crown. Uniqua and Tyrone are furious. Uniqua and Tyrone think it is cruel to give such brave, powerful knights this easy task. The King tells them he expected that and that they will see how hard it is. Pablo walks out of the castle to get his new crown. He leaves Uniqua and Tyrone with the turquoise, purple-spotted egg. The knights stand there, waiting for the king to come back with his headgear. Uniqua bumps into the egg's stand, knocking it off of its stand. Tyrone and Uniqua run after the egg, trying to catch it and stop it from rolling away. The king's most prized possession rolls out the castle door. Uniqua and Tyrone are stressed. If the king finds out about the egg breaking, they would be in a lot of trouble. The egg rolls off into a forest. Uniqua and Tyrone hop on to their horses to catch the egg. They pass Pablo picking out his crown at an outside market. Along the way, they name it "Eggbert". The egg crosses a river and some rocks. The egg, with the knights following close behind, suddenly rolls on to the doorstep of the Grabbing Goblin (Austin). Austin finds the egg and brings it into his house made of wood. He names it "Eggwin". He sings the song The Grabbing Goblin's Song. Meanwhile, the knights are running into the Goblin's house. Grabbing Goblin grabs their shields and helmets. The knights get mad, but they are more concerned about the fact that their helmets and shields were taken. They move into the cavern and ask Austin to give the egg back. He refuses. They even ask "Pretty please with a cherry on top?", which would usually trick Austin into giving it back, but the egg was rather special to him. Austin does not give it back, so the knights chase Austin into a fast flowing river in the caverns. The knights find some driftwood and use it as a canoe as the goblin just runs on the ceiling upside down. Austin drops the egg, and Uniqua catches it. She is so glad that she doesn't see the waterfall ahead. Tyrone is alarmed and shouts the word "waterfall" loudly to alert the two. Grabbing Goblin jumps and grabs a twig attached to the ceiling. The knights grab his legs. He tells the knights that his nose itches, but the knights tell him that if he scratches it they will all fall. Uniqua tells him that she will scratch it with her free hand, but can't reach his nose. Austin offers Uniqua his hand so she can get up higher but he uses the hand he was using to hold the twig. Austin, Tyrone, Uniqua, and the egg fall down and get very wet. They suddenly see light and head for a way out of the cave. They then come to a forest, the forest where the Flighty Fairy lives. The egg sprouts two legs and runs off. The Flighty Fairy, Tasha, notices the egg. She immediately falls in love with it and uses her magic wand to make it fly in the air. She names it "Eggy". The knights and the goblin find the fairy and ask her if she could give the egg back. Tasha refuses. She sings the song Tweedily-Dee. The egg sprouts wings and flies in the air without assistance of Tasha's magic. It flies away. The Grabbing Goblin, the knights, and the Flighty Fairy start to journey off to find the egg. They suddenly find themselves following the egg to Dragon Mountain, a legendary mountain believed to be the home of a fire-breathing dragon. The egg flies into a large crack in the mountain, where the vicious dragon is thought to live. As they trek up the mountain, the goblin, the knights, and the fairy sing the song Dragon Mountain. They walk all the way up to the large opening and look inside. The mountain is filled with lava and dark, black rock platforms. The four look around for the egg. Austin finds the egg, broken and shattered with nothing inside. They look around for what was inside, but they come across a large green dragon instead. They all run away in different directions. The dragon, which is actually the egg in his older form, thinks that the medieval characters are playing a game of tag. He chases them playfully. The adventurers are terrified. They all scram and run away faster. The dragon is very excited. After a while of running and screaming, the four questers begin to realize that they have stopped at a dead end - they are all standing at the edge of a cliff, and at the bottom lies a mile's worth of spiky rocks. The dragon comes after them and all expect that it is the end. The dragon does not eat them, though, instead he picks them up with his tail and gives them a ride to King Pablo's castle. The narrator sings Not an Egg Anymore,''as if the narrator itself was the dragon, as they fly toward the castle. King Pablo is waiting for them and was expecting them. He is shocked when he sees the dragon, but quickly realizes that the dragon is the hatched egg. The knights, Flighty Fairy, and Grabbing Goblin all ask what the dragon should be named: Eggbert, Eggy, or Eggwin. Pablo tells them that he will not be named any of the three names; he should be named just simply "Dragon". The king's stomach growls and he asks them if they want to come over for egg salad. The four think that it would be cruel to have ''egg salad after just rescuing an egg! But Pablo tells them he is just kidding and they should just come over. The medieval land turns back into the backyard and Dragon disappears. They sing the end song and go into Pablo's house. Tyrone and Uniqua open the previously closed door and shout "We're knights, that's right!". The end credits start. Cast *LaShawn Tináh Jefferies as Uniqua (Knight Uniqua) *Jake Goldberg as Pablo (King Pablo) *Jordan Coleman as Tyrone (Sir Tyrone) *Gianna Bruzzesse as Tasha (Flighty Fairy) *Jonah Bobo as Austin (Grabbing Goblin) *Adam Pascal as Dragon/Narrator See Also *Tale of the Mighty Knights (transcript) *We're Knights *A Challenge *The Grabbing Goblin's Song *Tweedily-Dee *Dragon Mountain (song) *I'm Not an Egg Anymore *King Pablo's Castle *Crown Store Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Double-Length Episodes